Corn Stalks At Midnight!
Corn Stalks At Midnight! is the 24th episode of Season 23. Summary On a scary moonlit night, Bingo, Rolly, and Hissy must help Kwazii, Captain Jake, the PJ Masks, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby solve a mystery of a ghost that is haunting Farmer Stinky's cornfield, but when her brothers disappear, Hissy must overcome her fears to save them from the ghost before who knows what happens to them! Plot The episode begins at Bob's house where the pups, Bingo and Rolly, are excitedly talking about going to Farmer Stinky's Halloween Party tomorrow night at Halloween. But Hissy wasn't excited as she was afraid of something scary that might happen as Rolly assures her that it will be fun. Not if there are any ghosts and goblins out there, Hissy said. But Rolly and Bingo just laughed while Hissy groaned and lies down on the couch. Just then, Bob arrived home looking depressed so Rolly and Bingo run up to him to see what's wrong. Bob tells them that they can't go to Farmer Stinky's Halloween Party because some ghost is haunting the cornfields last night. But luckily, Kwazii, Captain Jake, the PJ Masks, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby are there to bust the ghost, but unless they get rid of it before tomorrow night, there won't be any Halloween Party this year! After Bob went upstairs to get the decorations from the attic, Rolly, Bingo, and Hissy huddle up as Bingo says that this is serious. They needed to head to Farmer Stinky's farm to help their friends investigate this ghost and save the party. They were going on a mission! However, Hissy doesn't like the idea of going to Farmer Stinky's farm to find the ghost and decides to stay behind. But Rolly and Bingo tell her that it'll be fine, because once they stop the ghost, things will go back to normal and they'll save tomorrow's party. Hissy hesitates, but she agrees and goes with her brothers to their headquarters to get their collars, and as they got them on, they were off to the farm and help their friends stop the ghost. When the three arrived at Farmer Stinky's farm, they saw the PJ Masks helping Kwazii, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby investigate the whole place. Rolly and Bingo go over to join them, but Hissy just shivered just as Rolly stops and shouts to his sister to come on. Unfortunately, Hissy was still scared of the ghost and says that she'll wait out of the farm until they take care of the ghost. With a sigh, Bingo and Rolly go over to Hissy to reassure her that everything's going to be fine, plus there might be no such thing as a ghost. Thinking about it, Hissy agrees and joins her brothers into helping their friends. At the pumpkin fields, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy were looking for clues on some pumpkins that have been stepped on when Catboy heard the sound of Rolly, Bingo, and Hissy coming towards them. They were glad to see them as Catboy kneels down to pet Rolly then ask him, Bingo, and Hissy what they were doing in Farmer Stinky's farm when they should be at home getting their costumes ready. Bingo replies that they are here to help them find the ghost and see if it's real or not. And if it is, they can bust it! Kwazii was glad that they came to help and now that they are together, they can get to work on finding the ghost. Everyone, except Hissy, was ready! They walked into the cornfield as Kwazii's eyes and Catboy's body lit up with magical light, and Rolly, Bingo, and Hissy turned on their collars to make them into flashlights. As they were searching, Hissy heard an owl hooting and saw a group of bats sworming around the dead trees. All these spooky sights and sounds were really making her fur stand up as she shook in fear, but luckily, her brothers, Bingo and Rolly were at her side, and so were Kwazii, the PJ Masks, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby. Just then, Kwazii heard a rustling sound to his left as he used his super sight to see what it was. But nothing was there! Then, Owlette used her owl eyes to find something only to find orange stuff on the corn leaves. Captain Jake thinks that it might be ectoplasm and where there's ectoplasm, there's gotta be ghosts! Just hearing that made Hissy jump while Kwazii used his super smell to sniff the ectoplasm. He says that it is pumpkin squash, not ectoplasm, which means that they should follow the trail which leads to the next cornfield! Kwazii leads his friends there as Rolly and Bingo pushed Hissy behind. When they arrived at the second cornfield, Sheriff Callie suggests that they should split up. Kwazii will take the PJ Masks and search for the ghost in the left side of the cornfield, Sheriff Callie will take Peck and Toby on the other side of the cornfield, and Hissy will take Rolly and Bingo and search for the other left of the cornfield. After they split up, Hissy lead her brothers but she was still kind of nervous having to search for the ghost. In the darker side of the cornfield, Hissy, Rolly, and Bingo searched for the ghost but all they could see was corn. Meanwhile, Kwazii lead the PJ Masks and used his ghost vision to find the ghost while Sheriff Callie lead her nervous friends around in the cornfield. After walking for hours, Hissy decides that she, Rolly, and Bingo should rest their paws and the pups agreed. Suddenly, Hissy heard a spooky sound and she shivered as she heard it again and turns to her brothers if they heard it too. But as Hissy turned her head to face them, Rolly and Bingo weren't there! They were gone! Hissy tried to call for Rolly and Bingo to come out, but they didn't really respond just when she heard Rolly cry for help. Hissy was getting really scared, whether from the spooky ghost or the cries of help from her brother. Then, she saw it! The ghost! Hissy screamed and ran as the ghost was heading towards her! She ran as fast as she could, then hid behind a jack'o'lantern. As she stopped breathing heavily, the ghost goes passed her hiding place and Hissy calmed down as she told herself that she has no time for panicking because her brothers were in trouble! She needs to be brave for her brothers and her friends, like the PJ Masks always say, it's time to be a hero! After coming out of her hiding place, Hissy met up with Kwazii, Captain Jake, the PJ Masks, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby to tell them that Rolly and Bingo have been taken by the ghost! Kwazii was on it as he used his super senses to track down the ghost's ectoplasm track which leads to the barn! As they approached the barn, Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to bust through the barn doors only to find the barn totally dark. Then using his ghost vision, Kwazii searched for the ghost just when Catboy heard Rolly and Bingo's cries for help with his cat ears and says that Rolly and Bingo's cries are coming from somewhere in the barn. Sheriff Callie volunteers to find them, but Hissy says that she'll find them since they are her brothers as she walks to the direction of the cries. But what she didn't know what that she was being watched. Hissy walked further and further while trying to act brave, just when she saw an opened door with a light behind it. Hissy opened it, but she only found a room with walls covered in opumpkin squash! Just when Hissy thought she was too late, she saw Rolly and Bingo pop out of the haystacks with questioning looks as they asked Hissy what she was late for. When she saw them, Hissy ran over and hugged her brothers, relieved that they are okay. Then she asks where they have been and asks them why they were screaming as Rolly explains that they were chasing the ghost and screaming for their friends to help them catch it. Hissy asks where the ghost was and Bingo just laughed and told her that he and Rolly didn't find any ghosts, but they did found out who was the ghost as Rolly showed Hissy a pumpkin squash-covered white sheet. Hissy heard some snoring and she screamed as she thought it was a ghost, but it wasn't really a ghost. It was Farmer Stinky in his pajamas and holding a lantern! He was sleepwalking as Hissy, Rolly, and Bingo saw Farmer Stinky sleepwalking towards them! Then, Bingo noticed something sticky all over Farmer Stinky, it was the pumpkin squash from the squashed pumpkins! Farmer Stinky must've been the one who stepped on the pumpkins! Bingo suggests that they should tell their friends that Farmer Stinky is sleepwalking and that there is no ghost haunting the cornfields. After they regrouped, the gang helped clean up the sleepwalking Farmer Stinky without waking him up and then got him straight back to bed. After Farmer Stinky was back in bed, Captain Jake tells everyone that they did a great job and Rolly and Bingo tell Hissy that she was really brave tonight. Hissy blushes and thanks her brothers as she and her friends went back to their homes to prepare for Halloween tomorrow. The next night, everyone was having a great time in Farmer Stinky's Halloween party, and everyone was in their costumes while they partied and laughed. Hissy was a glamorous witch, Rolly was a pup-kin (a puppy in a pumpkin), and Bingo was a skeleton. While Hissy was sipping her cider, Bingo and Rolly were bobbing for apples as she watched them just when Kwazii and Sheriff Callie came over to her and tell her that she did a great job last night. Again, Hissy blushed through her makeup and said thanks but she couldn't have done it without her brothers as she turned back to them just when Rolly and Bingo asked her if she wants to bob apples with them. Hissy didn't like the idea of getting wet, but she decides to bob apples with Rolly and Bingo anyway as she joins them and soon, they have fun, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Guiding Light * Levitation * Ghost Vision * Super Senses Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 23 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bingo and Rolly Category:Episodes focusing on Hissy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Mild Horror Category:Mystery Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Complete episodes Category:Goosebumps Category:Complete Season 23 episodes Category:Bunnicula and Friends Category:Episodes with images Category:Puppy Dog Pals images Category:Season 23 images Category:Hissy images Category:Fear images Category:Season 23 episodes based on books